Révolution du Cœur
by RosieLilyIce93
Summary: A story of Enjolras, what might have been, could have been. The M rated material comes much later.
1. The Start

**Well dear readers, we are about to begin a new journey. In this fic I will leave very few author's notes. When going in to read this fic please know that I seen Les Mis on Broadway, have watched the movie several times, and have read the novel (both in french and english) All characters except for Melodie, Arielle, and Fabien belong to Victor Hugo. Those previously mentioned are my own creation. When writing this fic, the face I see are those from the recent movie-musical. Aaron Tveit, Samantha Barks, etc ... Within this fic will be several uses of the lyrics from the musical and quotations from some of my favorite works of literature and authors. These will be noted at the end of each chapter. As always I truly hope you enjoy this fanfic. Much love to you all! Read on!**

* * *

Révolution du Cœur – The Start

Café Musain was noisier than usual. For the first time in what felt like months the entire Les Amis group was together. Enjolras felt a certain amount of pride rise in his chest as he looked at the group over his notes. These were his brothers at arms. Each and every one of them had dedicated themselves to the Cause. Well almost everyone …

Grantaire was laughing far too loudly for the occasion. Obviously he was well in his cups. Again. Enjolras shook his head disdainfully and returned to reading his notes, mentally preparing for his opening speech. He was distracted by a flash of gold at the corner of his eye. Turning his head he caught sight of the source of the flash.

Melodie was sliding into a chair a few feet from him. He took a moment to observe her. She was the most unlikely member of Les Amis, being a girl. A girl and an educated one to boot. She had attended every meeting for the past year and spoke rarely. When she did though, it was with a passion and wisdom of one far beyond her years. Thus, Enjolras allowed her participation.

She caught his stare eventually and quirked a brow at him. He gave her a nod and then returned to the scene before him. He cleared his throat and gathered everyone's attention. Grantaire was still laughing coarsely and Enjolras felt his ire rise. He marched over to the table to glare down at his companions.

"The time is near … so near … it's stirring the blood in their veins! And yet beware … don't let the wine go to your brains!" He snatch away Grantaire's bottle with his last admonishment. There was some general laughter until Joly caught site of Marius.

"Marius? What's wrong today? You look as if you've seen a ghost." Joly asked with a frown. Grantaire staggered over and plopped on the other side of the despairing youth. He smiled and snatched the wine bottle back from Enjolras.

"Some wine and say what's going on!" he chirped setting the bottle before Marius.

Marius shook his head weakly and Enjolras moved to keep him from taking the club further off track. Too late though.

"A ghost you say … a ghost maybe. She was just like a ghost to me, one minute there, then she was gone!" Marius rested his head in hands, emotion over taking him.

Grantaire though seemed delighted.

"I am agog! I am aghast! Is Marius in love at last? I have never heard him `ooh' and `ahh'." He turned to grin at Enjolras. "You talk of battles to be won, but here he comes like Don Juan. It's better than an opera!"

Many of the others laughed quietly, knowing exactly how Marius was feeling. Not Enjolras though. He knew nothing about the love of a woman. The only love he knew was that which existed for Les Amis and the glorious revolution that was around the corner.

"It is time for us all to decide who we are … do we fight for the right to a night at the opera now? Have you asked yourselves what's the price you may pay?" He let his eyes drift across their faces before settling on Marius. "Is it simply a game for rich young boys to play? The colors of the world are changing day by day."

He had their attention now. He took hold of the flag of the rebellion and spoke again.

"Red, the blood of angry men. Black, the dark of ages past. Red, a world about to dawn. Black, the night that ends at last!"

Yes! This was their time! This was the time for change! This … was not the time for Marius to stand up. Enjolras heaved a mental sigh. It was going to be a long night if he kept getting interrupted like this.

* * *

Melodie leaned forward, intent on listening to Enjolras. His words filled her with fire and warmed her. She believed in those words. They had sustained her for the past year. The revolutionary ideal was now more a part of her than anything ever had been. It, and the republican government it would bring, would save France and her people. It was the thing she believed in most of all. Well one of the things …

Watching the way Enjolras's eyes snapped with fire made a different sort of heat creep through her limbs.

Melodie shook her head, chasing away the thoughts. They were not appropriate now, especially with Enjolras and Marius bickering about those same feelings now. Still, she felt a twinge of sympathy for Marius. Being in love in the midst of a revolution was hard … especially when the one you cared for seemed out of reach …

"Listen everybody!" A small voice rang out through the argument. Les Amis snapped to attention. Gavroche never interrupted meetings unless it was with critical information.

"General Lamarque is dead!" His small voice quavered. The entire café went silent. The news sent a shock through Melodie. She had known Lamarque was sick, but she had been certain he would recover. They needed him for the revolution! She turned to search Enjolras's face, hoping he would have answers.

His eyes were stormier than usual. Confusion, rage, and sorrow seemed to fight for dominance within their depths. Suddenly hope burst forth. Melodie felt the force of it flow from him. She gripped the edge of her seat, knowing that his revelation would be a turning point.

"Lamarque is dead … Lamarque! His death is the hour of fate. The people's man … his death is the sign we await!" Enjolras's expression was radiant. Melodie immediately understood. This was the start. The Revolution was beginning. The others though still seemed lost. Enjolras noticed too and quickly continued.

"On his funeral day they will honor his name, with the light of rebellion a blaze in their eyes. From the candles of grief we will kindle our flame! On the tomb of Lamarque shall our barricade rise! The time is here!" Melodie felt like her chest was about to burst from happiness. The others seemed to be feeling the same for they joined in on Enjolras's exclamations.

"Let us welcome it gladly with courage and cheer! Let us take to the streets with no doubt in our hearts, but a jubilant shout! They will come one and all! They will come when we call!" The entire Les Amis was shouting together.

At the end of their realization, everyone fell to planning and congratulating each other. Melodie lost sight of Enjolras as he bent to the table to begin planning with Joly and Bossuet. Something else caught her gaze though.

At the back of the room, her best friend Éponine was conversing with Marius. He looked excited and wheeled Éponine from the room. But not before the two girls had locked eyes. Éponine's were rimmed with sadness, yet she still smiled. Melodie understood. Éponine was helping Marius to achieve his love, a love that wasn't directed at her.

Melodie sighed. Such was fate, that the two girls would be closest because they both harbored unrequited love. Her mind went to a quote she had recently read.

_"'Tis better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all."_

Melodie sighed again and turned to seek out Enjolras. Yes, Mr. Tennyson was right. She knew she wouldn't be complete without her love for Enjolras, but that love made her do what she could to make him happy, no matter if it separated them forever. Melodie was certain of a few things though.

She had fallen in love with the Revolution before she had fallen in love with Enjolras. He was the one to make her fall in love with it. Helping him meant helping the Revolution. She was helping both things that she loved, so there was little room for complaint on her part.

She caught sight of Enjolras scribbling furiously over some notes. He had a bit of ink smeared across his nose and his golden curls were threatening to smear the ink on the page. She thought that she had never seen anyone more lovable in her life and she couldn't help but smile.

So maybe there was a little room for complaint.

* * *

Lyrics by Boubil, Kretzmer, and Natel.

Quote from Alfred Tennyson


	2. Preparation

Révolution du Cœur – Preparation

The Funeral was tomorrow. Enjolras moved about the room checking that each man was armed and had enough ammunition. Thankfully almost every single member of Les Amis was trained to use a firearm; otherwise he was fairly certain their chance of success would be greatly diminished. Seeing the inspection done, he turned to speak with Joly.

"Are you going to carry any medical supplies with you tomorrow?" He kept his voice low, trying to keep any potential panic from ensuing. Joly shook his head.

"No. I have everything set up here though, in the kitchen. If there is to be a fight tomorrow I want my hands free to protect myself and the others." Enjolras nodded and clapped him on the back. He turned away, hoping to retreat to his room for a rest. However he ran headlong into another body.

He quickly caught and steadied the other body. Looking down, he was surprised to see Melodie standing before him. Her odd, golden eyes were fastened on his. She seemed to have frozen in place upon realizing who she had bumped into.

Enjolras suddenly realized how close they were standing, that his hands were still resting on her waist. Her body was extremely warm. Arabella unfroze without warning. She quirked her eyebrow at him and slowly stepped back, allowing his hands to drift across her shirt. He cleared his throat and looked expectantly at her.

"What can I do to help tomorrow?" Her voice was hopeful. Enjolras shook his head at her.

"You can't be there Melodie. It's no place for you." He said firmly. Melodie heaved a put upon sigh and glared at him.

"I'd thought you'd say that. However, I will remind you that I am a valuable asset. I'm the best message runner you have, other than Gavroche. You will need me tomorrow to run ahead and tell everyone that you all are coming back to the barricade. Also, I'm a good shot. I'm better than Joly and Courfeyrac and am on par with Marius. Telling me to not be there is sacrificing a weapon and only a fool would do that. Now, I've never considered you a fool Enjolras. Are you going to prove me wrong now?"

By the end of her little speech, Melodie had stepped closer to him and was watching him like a predator. Enjolras tried to be angry at her, but couldn't summon the proper amount of ire. He knew she was right, unfortunately. Staring hard at her, he made up his mind.

"Fine. You may come. You will start the rebellion with us, but when I tell you to leave and inform the neighborhood we're returning, you won't argue. You will come straight here and stay put. Understood?"

Melodie nodded. If she was surprised he had given in, she didn't show it. Instead she gave a quiet thank you and moved around him to exit the café. Sudden inspiration sparked in Enjolras's brain.

"Melodie!" He called after her. She stopped at the top of the stairs and pivoted to face him, eyebrow raised at his anxious tone. Enjolras calmed himself slightly.

"Dress smart tomorrow." He saw the understanding flash in her eyes. Another quick nod and she continued down the stairs. He walked toward the window, making sure she got out alright. Seeing her disappear around the corner, he decided to return to his room at last.

Once inside he shut the door and locked it. He stripped to his breeches and shirt sleeves and the flopped unceremoniously onto the bed. He let his gaze rest on the ceiling. His room was a plain place. A bed, a plain armoire, and desk took up most of the space. The desk was littered with papers and books. The armoire held more books and a small amount of clothing. The only things to attest to it being his personal room were the drawing of Notre Dame hanging in front of the desk that his sister had drawn on her last visit and his rarely used Bible below it.

Enjolras let his gaze wander over the rafters, searching for the words that kept him going day after day. Finally, he saw them.

Carved into the rafters was a quote by Cicero, left by some unknown occupant of the room.

"_Freedom suppressed and again regained bites with deeper fangs than freedom never endangered."_

When he had seen the quote two years ago, he had paid the first year's rent on the spot. Every day those words gave him strength. They defined the Revolution. They defined him.

Yet tonight, after his encounter with Melodie, something felt off. It felt like doubt was creeping in, like he doubted the Revolution. No, that wasn't true. The Revolution was the truth in his life. Maybe it was his reasons for inciting a revolution? No, he did this for France and her people. He did it for Les Amis and for himself. No, he doubted nothing. So if it wasn't doubt, what was this heavy feeling in his chest?

Melodie face suddenly came into his mind's eye. He felt the weight lift and his thoughts drifted. Odd, all he could think of now was how slim her waist was and how warm her body had been. Remembering the foreign feeling of her in his hands, Enjolras drifted to sleep.

* * *

Melodie made her way back to her apartment with a spring in her step. She was going to help, actually physically help, with the Revolution! She had given Enjolras a piece of her mind and hadn't fudged it. Melodie slowed her steps.

Enjolras.

She could still remember how it felt standing there with him. She could still feel the way his hands had encircled her waist. His hands had been cool to the touch but Melodie was fairly certain if he hadn't been holding her so firmly, she would have melted into the floor. The fire coursing through her had been intoxicating. If only …

Melodie shook the errant wish from her head. Revolution now, feelings later. With that thought decisively placed in her head, she hurried to the apartment she shared with Jehan. Slipping in through the door, she found her roommate stooped over a small writing desk. She came up quietly behind him and looked over his shoulder.

Upon the page was the song he had written the night of Lamarque's death. She frowned at the page.

"I hope you're not rewriting that. I liked it the way it was." Her voice had made him jump and knock the ink bottle off the desk. She caught it deftly in one hand and placed it back within his reach. He glared up at her half-heartedly.

"No Melodie. I am simply putting it on better paper in hopes that when this is over I can get it published." He gently blew on the page and put it in a folder. Melodie watched him with an amused expression.

"You should probably clear that with Enjolras." Her voice was serious but she knew the humor was shining through her eyes. Jehan grinned at her.

"On my way as we speak." He said cheerfully. Before he could turn out the door, Melodie stopped him with her request.

"I need to borrow a coat and vest for tomorrow." Jehan eyed her carefully before nodding and grabbing the items from the closet. When he handed them to her, she noticed that there were two vests and two coats. She looked up to question him with her eyes.

"You'll see." Jehan nodded to the door to her room and left.

Melodie stared blankly at the space he'd left and let her mind wonder briefly. Jehan was a good man. They had become roommates last year after he'd overheard Éponine asking around for a place for her friend. He had said he's been intrigued because he'd heard Melodie quoting Socrates at Grantaire.

Melodie smile a little to herself. Yes, she and Jehan were good friends and good roommates due to their mutual love of classical literature. It helped that Melodie was a fairly decent cook and Jehan had no problem cleaning. Yes, she was very grateful for Jehan. With that thought in mind she went to her room.

The room was dark but Melodie could just make out the figure rocking back and forth on the floor. Setting the borrowed clothes on the chair, Melodie moved to kneel in front of the person.

It was Éponine and she didn't have a shirt on. At first Melodie worried Éponine had been attacked, but then she saw the lengths of binding fabric on the floor. Everything clicked into place.

"So you'll be joining us tomorrow then?" Melodie questioned gently. Éponine only nodded and continued rocking. Melodie took the time to look her friend over. She was even thinner than when she'd seen her three days ago. Melodie felt her heart break slightly at the sight of Éponine's shoulder blade sticking out of her skin.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked again. Éponine stilled her rocking and raised her head to look at Melodie.

"It's irony. She's the girl I used to torment as a child. Cosette. Pretty thing. Very kind. It's no wonder he's fallen in love with her. I'm nothing compared to her." Éponine's voice was sad and her great, dark eyes were filled with pain. Melodie moved to wrap her arms around her friend. Éponine shuddered but shed no tears.

"You listen to me Éponine Thénardier. You are a beautiful, wonderful young woman. If Marius doesn't see it, then he is a fool." Melodie made her voice firm and had to try not to rage against Marius for causing her friend so much pain.

"Yes, but I'm a fool for loving him." Éponine said quietly, staring listlessly into Melodie's gold eyes.

"Yes. We are both fools though. Fools together." Melodie heard Éponine sigh. She twisted around and handed the binding fabric to Éponine. The frail girl nodded and started to wrap her bust tightly. Once finished, she lent Éponine a shirt. It was a bit short seeing as Éponine was taller than her, but it wasn't noticeable once she had put on Jehan's borrowed vest and coat. Seeing her friend dressed, Melodie donned her own clothes. Hand-made tan breeches, simple shirt, Jehan's dark brown vest and forest green coat. She was almost ready. She took a grey cap off the top of the bookshelf and placed it on her head.

Taking Éponine by the hand, they turned to look at themselves in the mirror. With their hair tucked up and their bosoms flattened, no one would take them for anything other than young men. Well anyone but Enjolras in Melodie's case. Nodding to the mirror, she steered them to the bed.

They both collapsed on top of it and Éponine fell asleep immediately. Melodie watched her friend's sleep with care. Éponine didn't deserve the life she led. She was the best friend Melodie ever had and she despaired that she couldn't do anything for her.

Sleep slowly clawed its way into her brain. Before surrendering to her dreams, Melodie sent up a silent prayer that when this was over, they'd all have whole bodies and healed hearts.

* * *

Quote: Marcus Tullius Cicero


	3. The Funeral

Révolution du Cœur - The Funeral

The streets held even more people than Enjolras had dared to hope. Several of the women, and a couple of the men, had tears streaming down their cheeks and the coffin hadn't even passed them yet! As sad as the occasion was, as much as his own heart was heavy, Enjolras knew that this atmosphere would suit their needs perfectly. A revolution was born out of strong emotions and today was no different. Today would be the day.

Enjolras looked to Marius on his right. He looked slightly grim, yet there was determination in his eyes. Enjolras knew it was taking all of Marius' will power to not fly to his beloved's side. Looking at his friend carefully, Enjolras felt suddenly grateful to have him there. Marius was a naïve man. An innocent in the world he had chosen.

But he had chosen and Enjolras knew it had not been easy. He would never actually say the words, but he still put a hand on Marius's shoulder by way of thanks. He returned to observing the street. Les Amis were spread throughout the crowd, all being identified by the ribbons pinned to their chests. The colors of their revolution proudly on display.

Enjolras caught movement out the corner of his eye. Turning his head slightly, he noticed a small youth had slipped in next to him. Thinking nothing of it he started to turn back to the street when he suddenly caught site of a stray gold curl peeping out beneath the boy's grey cap. He turned fully as the figure swiveled its head to look him in the eye.

It was Melodie. He was vaguely impressed by her disguise. Even as sharp as he was, she had managed to fool him. The thought made him frown. Upon seeing this, she raised her eyebrow at him. He simply shook his head. She gave him a faint nod and returned her eyes to the street. He did the same.

As focused as he was, Enjolras couldn't help but be mightily aware of Melodie's presence. Her body was giving off that enveloping heat again and it was beginning to distract him. He even felt himself sway slightly toward her. Then a shout went up, bringing him back to the moment.

The large black coffin pageant was finally making its way down the street. A wail went up from the crowd. Enjolras heard another sound coming from his left. Jehan and Melodie were humming. He quickly caught the tune and began to sing.

"Do you hear the people sing, singing the song of angry men? It is the music of a people who will not be slaves again! When the beating of your heart, echoes the beating of the drums, there is a life about to start when tomorrow comes!"

Les Amis joined in and so did some of the people. They were so close now! He and the rest of Les Amis moved out to swarm the procession, causing the guards to freeze in amazement.

"Will you join in our crusade? Who will be strong and stand with me? Beyond the barricade is there a world you long to see?"

The entire street was singing with them now. He made an instant decision and swiftly climbed up on top of the carriage, unfurling the red flag of the rebellion as he steadied himself.

"Then join in the fight that will give you the right to be free!"

Everyone was raised in song now. Marius, Courfeyrac, and Combeferre towered around him. Just below Jehan stood with Melodie and another youth he didn't recognize. All around him, Les Amis and the people stood on the brink of change. Enjolras felt his heart swell with pride.

"Do you here the people sing? Singing the song of angry men? It is the music of a people who will not be slaves again! When the beating of your heart, echoes the beating of the drums, there is a life about to start when tomorrow comes! Will you give all you can give so that our banner may advance? Some will fall and some will live. Will you stand up and take your chance? The blood of the martyrs will water the meadows of France!"

Enjolras felt a foreign twinge of foreboding at this line, but forced it away.

"Do you hear the people sing? Singing the song of angry men? It is the music of a people who will not be slaves again! When the beating of your heart, echoes the beating of the drums, there is a life about to start when tomorrow comes!"

The crowd fell silent. The militia had moved in to block the way and was pointing weapons at them. Almost simultaneously, he and Marius pulled their weapons. Enjolras felt as though his heart was going to burst from his chest. If this was to begin in blood, so be it. This was the time.

Suddenly a shot went off. An old woman in the crowd had been hit by one of the militia men. Things went to hell at once. People began screaming and Feuilly called the man a murder. Shots rang out and the cavalry charged at the protestors. Enjolras knew they needed to retreat.

"Melodie! Melodie!" Enjolras searched the mayhem for her. Two pair of golden eyes stood out and they were focused behind him.

"Enjolras down!" Her cry was anxious. Thinking fast, Enjolras dropped to the ground as she quickly fired at a militia sniper behind him. Once on his feet, he located her again. Her eyes met his again and he could see the concern as she scanned his body for injuries.

"Go! Send word we're coming and take Gavroche with you!" She nodded once and complied quickly. Grabbing Gavroche by the scruff of his neck, she took off into the dust. Firing off shots to buy time, Enjolras began counting in his head. Once he reached thirteen, he knew they were out of time.

"To the barricade!" He and Les Amis started to run back to Café Musain. As they went, they picked up the spare furniture and wood that people were tossing from their windows. The people were with them. The time was now. Enjolras could only hope Melodie and Gavroche had run as quickly as possible.

* * *

"Come on mon petit coquin! We've got a job to do!" She seized Gavroche by the neck and took off back to Café Musain. Once they had cleared the gun fire, she set Gavroche loose, commanding him to take the eastern route while she took the western.

As she hurried along Paris's dusty streets, she gave up the shout of the start of the revolution. Her cries of "Liberté!" caused people to cheer. Even so, she let her mind drift. Her feet had walked these streets too many times to actually get lost.

Her mind went back to this morning. Les Amis had gathered in the upper rooms of Café Musain to go through on last preparation check. Éponine had slipped out before she had woken up, so Jehan and Melodie had gone to the café together. Before slipping out though, she had opened up the secret drawer in her wardrobe and pulled out a worn, red silk handkerchief. Feeling that the object in it was still secure, Melodie had slipped it into her pocket and rushed out after Jehan.

Once at the café, she had been thrilled that no one had recognized her. Not even Enjolras had realized who she was when he had stepped forward and pinned the revolutionary ribbon to her chest. She had been worried he would notice the object in her pocket but it had been for not. What had concerned her even more was that her heart had been beating to jump out of her chest. That alone should have revealed to Enjolras her identity.

Thankfully though he'd been too focused to notice.

Melodie smiled ruefully to herself as she turned the last corner to Café Musain. She was fairly certain that Enjolras wouldn't have noticed her in that moment even if she had only been clad in the red flag of the rebellion. The thought brought a flush to her cheeks. Enjolras seeing her bare was a fantasy for another time.

"Everyone! They are coming! Quick, throw all the wood you can! We have to start this barricade!"

The street harboring the café flew into action. Melodie and the neighbors began to build as Gavroche came charging down the street carrying more wood. The kid looked too proud and it became apparent why in a matter of minutes. Gavroche's army of ragamuffins were marching up to the barricade and depositing more wood scraps.

Melodie just returned Gavroche's grin and returned to work. Minutes later she heard Les Amis arriving. Thankfully they brought more materials with them. The boys paused briefly to admire the already started barricade.

Jehan, Combeferre, and Grantaire moved to stand with her. Grantaire was obviously tipsy and pressed a sloppy kiss to her cheek. Usually she would have smacked him, but the strong feeling of elation sweeping through them all was infectious and she only ruffled his dark hair. She caught sight of Combeferre staring at Gavroche and his mini army. The poor man was gaping like a fish, his mouth opening and closing in disbelief. Melodie understood his concern. Gavroche was like a little brother to all of them (quite literally to Éponine) but he was closest to Combeferre. Melodie put a hand on the man's shoulder.

"He'll be fine. He the smartest of all of us." Combeferre just shook his head.

"They can't stay here Melodie." Melodie whirled around to face Enjolras. He was closely followed by Marius and Éponine in disguise.

"I know Capitaine. I'll make sure the small ones get out of here before the army arrives. But you know that there's no getting rid of Gavroche. He's one of us." Her voice was half joking, half firm. Enjolras nodded. Melodie turned her eyes to Éponine. The girl had wandered off after Marius again. Melodie frowned but didn't have much time to contemplate the situation as she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning once again, she met Jehan. Wordlessly he handed her a new pistol, freshly loaded. She nodded her head in thanks.

The exchange didn't go unnoticed though.

"No Melodie. Don't even consider it." Enjolras's voice was cold. Melodie finally cracked and whipped around to glare at him. As much as she loved this man, he could really be thick sometimes.

"No Enjolras. Don't you consider sending me away. I will not abandon all of you. Les Amis is my family and family sticks together. I will not leave and there's no way in heaven or hell you can make."

Enjolras marched forward to stare her down. Those gorgeous storm blue eyes of his were furious. Melodie knew she should be scarred of that look but she was too busy fighting between being angry with him and wanting to drag his lips to hers.

"I could forcibly remove you." He ground out.

That was it. Furry it was.

Reaching up she clutched a fistful of his red coat. Raising herself up on her toes so that her lips were a breath away from his own, she let him see the gold lightening flashing in her eyes.

"I'd like to see you try Capitaine." Her whisper was filled with barely contained rage. Enjolras seemed to falter and she let him stumble back a step. She could hear Grantaire sniggering in the background but didn't spare him a glance. Her eyes stayed trained on their less-than-glorious-at-the-moment leader. Enjolras smoothed his coat and looked at her critically before speaking again.

"Stubbornness is the strength of the weak." Enjolras glowered. Melodie frowned at him and stepped up to him again.

"Enjolras?" She asked in her sweetest voice possible. He seemed unnerved by her sudden change of mood.

"Y-yes?" Melodie knew she was far too close to him for either of them to be comfortable but the look of apprehension on his face was new and delicious.

"You told me last night I was to come and tell everyone you all were on your way right?" Her voice was light, as though she was discussing the weather.

"Right …" Enjolras drawled out.

"I always follow your orders Capitaine. Your last order was to tell me to stay put when I got here. And by all that's holy, I'm going to do just that." She said flatly.

With that, she pivoted and flounced into the barricade, Enjolras' incredulous stare behind her and Grantaire's laughter ringing in her ears.

* * *

Quote by Johann Kaspar Kavater


End file.
